Somwone Is A Twebble but who?
by noise101
Summary: They meet at school all the gang but then they make a vaction......they go to a hotel and sasha and jade have boy problems!One of them is a twebble but who?
1. Chapter 1

Someone Is A Twebble...But Who?!!?

It was the first day of skool and they were on their im's

-------------------------------Later that Morning

Sasha"Hey guys it's the first day of school and on friday were going to a hotel and have some GIRL FUN if ya know what I mean..."

Jade"I still have to ask my mama and daddy but you know how they are,im so worried about you and all that..."

--------------She was inturupted by cloe

Cloe"k so ummm see ya at school in 15 min."

-------------------------All said "bye!!!"

----------------------------------Later at skool

cloe's parents"bye sweet heart umm take a pic click"

Cloe"mom,im not a kid and and and...!!!"

Cloe parents"we wont get to see you anymore untill monday at 5:00 a.m."

Cloe"bye luv ya"

Cloe parents"come here and check yourself..."

Cloe"bye mom yea yea i look good I already know."

----------------------------------when tha girls met in the bathroom

Shasa"hey gurls im in the bathroom so just wait my moms breakfast went right through me!!!!!"

All said"EWWWWWWWLLL,wat is that foul smell o wait,i dont wanna know!!!!!"

--------------------------At lunch

Shasa"hey guys well umm i gotta tell u about this boy that tried to talk to me and you know what he said..."

------------------------------------------on friday

Cloe"hey were over here sasha...okay we gotta make a promise...we will keep no secrets and we will be truthful with each other and were gonna have as much fun as possible"!!!!!

All said"we promise!!!!!"

-----------------------------------At the hotel

Yasmin"hey gurlz we finally arrived and were not just not teens but were adluts!!!"

Shasa" yea, can we say FREEDOM!!"

Cloe"what if we just get lost and we dont have our cell phones with us and what if a dinosaur comes and eat us...and and and..."

Jade"cloe chill well be alritght just think in a hotel and one of us can be treated like a queencough,coughme nahh im joking."

----------------------later at the hotel

Sasha"hey,look thats the boy i was talkin bout isn't he just tha cutest lil thing."

Jade"iv'e seen him before wait is that who i think it is?!!?"

Mark"hey Jade is that you..."

Jade"yea hi how are you have u talked 2 any girls latley?!!?"

Mark"ummmlooks at sashag2g see ya and wat room are yall staying in?!!?"

Jade"room 1408 wait i have to tell u somin."

Sasha"hey umm how do u kno him??..."

Jade"my ex umm my exx friend he's just a friend where we were just friends,yup,k now that we got that covered lets get to our room!!!"

-----------------------in room 1408

Sasha"Jade can we tlk??"

"yea...wat ?"

"i really need 2 know how do u know him and why he didnt answer have he talked to any girls when he've talked 2 me"

"i guess he's just shy since we went out i mean just went out 2 go 2 MCDonalds"

"o.k wats up have yall been goin out???"

"yup but theres nuttin there anymore"

"all i gotta say is stay away from him"

"WATEVA"

**-----------------------that morning(wat will happen arer they not friends or wat?!!?)who is the twebble????**


	2. Chapter 2

ChApTeR 2

Drama 101!!!HELP

---------------------------in the morning

Shasa"hey gurlz wake up we have to go..."

All said"shopping!!!"

-------------------------------At tha mall

Cloe"hey guys lets go to Claires thats where i got my ears pierced..."

Jade"okay wat in tha world are you talkin aboutcoughahhhhh(she screamed)

"New clothes bump claires!!!"

------------------------In tha store

Shasa"Cloe could you please tell Jade she's a back stabbing...itc...wait wait wait lets rewind this ummm we dont cuss on this!!!!

"Could ya please tell ummm the back stabber that there is a cool shirt for her...called Boys Luv me...But Do My Friends???

Shasa"ummm Jade can i talk to you?!!?...

"yeah whateva"

"you know how i was all mad but i really dont care about you anymore so fuwait wait wait stop the violence

Both Said"Stay out of it!!"

ME"okay okay ill continue to write geez"

-------------------------Back to the action

Shasa"you know what just forget it!!!"she storms out of the store

Jade"Shasa come back come back..."she ran after her

Cloe"where are they going?!!?"

Yasmin"i/d/k but o well..."

1...2...3...

SHOPPING!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------Searching 4 shasa

Jadeyelling"shasa i just wanna talk i mean we can still be friends and fashion divas well at tha same tyme!!!"

(on the bench shasa was sitting down crying)

Jade"finnaly i found you wait whats wrong???"

as u didnt know she had got a text message saying her parents had died in a burning building

Shasa"my parents just died and i didnt even say goodbye i mean now theres no reason for me to live"

Jade"stop talking crazytalking as she was laughingyour not serious are you?!!?"

**WAT WILL SHE IS SHE GOING TO KILL HERSELF OR IS SHE JUST A TWEBBLE?!!?NO ONE KNOWS except me **


End file.
